


Wake Up Call Part 2

by 5sexualhomos



Series: Wake Up Call Series [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Liam, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Top Zayn, blowjob, handjob, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn decides to return the favor of being woken up by Liam by surprising him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call Part 2

It may be somewhat devilish but he’s certain Liam will love it.

Zayn remains on their bed, formulating his plan while Liam is still in the shower. Almost as soon as he finishes thinking, Zayn hears the water shut off. Zayn gets up quickly and looks under the bed for their box full of toys. He finds the one he wants and grabs it. Then walks quickly over to their dresser and puts the toy in one of Liam’s drawers. The door to the bathroom opens and Liam walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist, he smiles. 

“Wow you’re actually up, I’m surprised,” he comments.

“Well I think the wake up call definitely helped.”

“Don’t expect it everyday” Liam says as he makes his way towards the dresser.

Zayn rolls his eyes “I won’t Li, I’m gonna shower now.” 

Zayn walks towards the bathroom, but before he gets to the the door Liam asks a question.

“Zayn? Why is there a butt plug in my underwear drawer?“

Zayn smiles to himself, turns around and walks toward his boyfriend

“Because I want you to wear it today,” he answers with a seductive look in his eyes.

“But, we have like three interviews today and remember what happened last time! The boys still won’t stop joking about it,” Liam complains.  
Zayn wraps his arms around Liam’s waist.

“I apologized for that! I promise this time I won’t let Louis or Niall anywhere near the remote. Please?” Liam looks at him hesitantly biting his lip. Zayn leans in close and whispers in Liam’s ear. “Do you remember how hot the sex we had that night was?” Liam lets out a groan at the memory.

“Fine, fine I’ll do it”

“Good.” Zayn smiles triumphantly. “You won’t regret it,” he sing songs on his way into the bathroom

He turns on the water, strips down and hops in when the water is warm enough. Zayn stays in the shower for a while thinking of all the things he wants to do to Liam and has a  
good wank. Then he shampoos and conditions his hair, while humming happily. He gets out of the shower, shutting the water off. He grabs a towel and dries off, then hangs it up on the rack. Zayn walks out to the bedroom naked and sees an already dressed Liam, he doesn’t hide his disappointed look.

"You did it with out me?” Zayn pouts.

“Niall texted me, says one of our interviews got moved up last minute and they’re on the way. You know I would’ve waited if we had time,” Liam says, kissing Zayn quickly but passionately, he pulls away “You know how much I love your fingers.”

“Okay… I guess that’s a good enough reason,” Zayn grabs the remote from the bed and quickly turns it on to the highest setting. Liam lets out a surprised squeak. “Just checking” Zayn says with a wink.

“Not funny,” Liam says glaring

“You agreed to wear it, Li. It’ll be worth it. Promise,” Zayn says and wraps his arms around Liam’s waist.

“I know,” Liam sighs and looks Zayn in the eyes ”And you swear you won’t let anyone else near the remote?”

“I swear,” he says and kisses Liam. Liam reciprocates the kiss but pulls back

“Can you turn it off for now?” He pleads. 

“Ok. Also You might wanna work on the whole yelping thing” Zayn chides as he turns off the vibrations.

“Ha ha”

Zayn dresses quickly pulling on some black jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. He slips the remote into his pocket. Liam looks at his phone

“We should go wait by the door the lads will be here in a few minutes.” 

“Okay, just a sec,” Zayn says as he fixes his hair. “Do I look okay?”

“Perfect, as usual,” Liam replies and kisses him “Now lets go” he grabs Zayn’s hand, pulls him away from the mirror and out of the bedroom

“What’s the rush?”

“No rush, you know I like to be punctual.”

“Relax, Liam we will be on time. Paul is just as worried as you to get to places, we’ll be fine,” Zayn affirms as he rubs Liam’s stiff shoulders.

This doesn’t stop Liam from tapping his foot, waiting impatiently for the elevator, and checking his phone every ten seconds. Zayn reaches into his pocket and turns the plug onto the lowest setting.

The tapping stops immediately and Liam’s shoulders loosen slightly.

“Good boy,” Zayn whispers into the back of Liam’s neck.

Liam shivers slightly from a combination of the breath on his neck and the feeling that goes straight to his dick. He groans inwardly, thinking of the long day ahead of him. The elevator opens and Liam rushes inside, whilst Zayn saunters in slowly. Liam continually pushes the button for the lobby desperately hoping, in vain, that the elevator will operate more quickly.

“Oh come on Li, I know you love this,” he teases and turns the plug up to the next setting. Liam lets out an involuntary groan and Zayn smiles knowingly “See you love it, you whore,” he says knowing just how much dirty talking turns Liam on.

“Z come on if I’m gonna wear this all day the least you can do is no dirty talk,” Liam pleads. Zayn looks him in the eyes

“I’m in charge today and I will do whatever the fuck I please. got that, slut?” He says harshly. He doesn’t really know what came over him, but he is definitely enjoying it and he  
can tell Liam is as well. All Liam can do is nod.

“Good boy,” Zayn says and smacks Liam’s ass lightly. The latter letting out a small whimper.

The doors open up to the lobby and the stunned face of Niall.

“Whoa, has Zayn Malik actually gotten up without having to be dragged out of bed? Or are you just some alien clone?”

Zayn laughs “It’s me Nialler don’t worry.”

“Good. You can tell Louis that he loses and will be buying me lunch for the next month,” Niall says with a triumphant smile walking towards the door with the Zayn and Liam following.

“And what was this bet?” Liam chimes in.

“Lou bet that we’d be waiting for at least twenty minutes because Zayn hadn’t gotten up yet. I bet that we’d only have to wait for five and here you are ready to go. Even ahead of time! And I get free lunch for a month!” Liam and Zayn simply chuckle at Nialls rambling.

“Oi, will you two get off each other!” Niall exclaims as he open the car door to find Louis and Harry making out.They pull apart in shock and Louis groans

“Really Malik? The one time I need you be dead to the world and you fail me. Thanks a lot mate.”

“Well you can thank Liam for that,” Zayn says as he climbs into the car.

“You guys did it this morning didn’t you?!?” Harry exclaims from his spot on Louis’ lap.

“N-no what makes you say that,” Liam stutters.

“Well judging from the way you’re blushing I know I’m right. Plus you kinda have that after sex glow”

“Do you remember that one time with the remote?” Louis adds. Niall and Harry burst out laughing. Liam stiffens next to Zayn and blushes furiously. Zayn smiles widely and dares to turn up the vibrations as high as they’ll go. Liam wriggles in his seat and bites back a moan.

“He looked just like that, too” Niall points out.

Louis eyes widen almost comically “You kinky bastards!” He practically shrieks. Niall and Harry look at Louis, confused

“What?” They question in unison.

“He’s totally wearing it right now!“ Louis exclaims pointing at Liam.

Liam blushes even more, if it’s possible. Zayn simply smiles again.

“What can I say? The sex was incredible last time. Right babe?” Liam nods timidly. “Use your words… while you can,” Zayn whispers so only Liam can hear.

“Yea. It was” he says barely audible.

“Well, seems pretty obvious who tops don’t you think?” Harry chimes in with a cheeky smile.

Zayn wraps his arm comfortingly around Liam’s shoulder, turning off the plug for now, the latter snuggling gratefully into his chest

“Come on now guys, we need some privacy when it comes to our sex life. Look at how embarrassed Liam is.”

The boys agree and they drop the topic, much to Liam’s relief. The rest of the short car ride is full of Louis arguing with Niall about their bet. Liam and Zayn sit in amused silence with latter running his hand through his boyfriends hair.

Their first interview is with a radio station, as soon as they arrive they are ushered into booth and told they are going to start in about five minutes and to make themselves comfortable. Niall attacks the table filled with food, while the others sit around talking idly.

The interviewer comes in and takes a seat. All of the boys follow suit and sit in front of the microphones provided, right before Liam sits on his chair Zayn turns the vibrations on to the second setting. Liam pauses, in shock, for a second then sits down. Zayn decides to show a little mercy and turns the plug to the lowest setting, considering it is still fairly early and Liam will be wearing it all day. He leaves it there for the almost all of the interview. Only turning it up all the way when Liam was answering a question about their new single, his breath hitching in the middle of his answer. Zayn keeps it there for the rest of the interview.

On the way out to the car Liam pulls Zayn aside.

“Babe it’s barely eight and I’m hard as a rock. Please tone it down,” he begs.

“Li you promised, I swear it’ll be worth it,” Zayn replies softly, his tone turns harsh “I’m in control remember? You’ll take what I give you, another outburst like that and you may not get to cum at all tonight. Understand?” Liam nods. “Words,” Zayn barks out.

“I understand.”

“Good boy, but I’m gonna have punish you.” Liam starts to protest but Zayn gives him a look that shuts him up immediately.“Oh and no touching” he adds as an afterthought.  
Zayn grips Liam’s hand and leads him out to the car. They get into the car silently. The other boys not paying attention to the slight tension between the two. Liam thinks Zayn has decided to save his punishment for later, once they get home but, he doesn’t realize how wrong he is.

“Okay guys I have something to share” Zayn starts.

Niall, Harry and Louis look at him in exasperation because he had just interrupted their heated debate about the best Doctor Who episode but, Liam has a look of dread in his eyes. 

“Liam here has been naughty and I have to punish him so I’m giving you guys this” he pulls out the remote “for the next interview”

All three boys light up and start snickering.

“Z you promised,” Liam whimpers beside him. Zayn simply squeezes his boyfriends knee as if to remind him how he got here in the first place and Liam shuts up instantly.  
Zayn hands the remote to Harry who says,

“This is gonna be fun,” Louis and Niall agree enthusiastically.

“Now you guys share, and try to keep him on his toes, yeah?” Zayn instructs.

“Of course,” they reply in unison, with similar mischievous glints in their eyes.

For the next two and a half hours Liam is at the mercy of his three best friends, turned tormentors.

The hour and a half before they needed to be at the studio was somewhat bearable because they would keep the vibrations at the same level for a few minutes allowing for him to finally get comfortable before changing it. But Liam knew it wouldn’t be like this the entire time. The boys would definitely keep him on his toes and he was right. As soon as they got to the studio it seemed as if the vibrations were changing every second. Liam couldn’t quite get comfortable and was squirming throughout makeup and hair.

“Sorry, ladies he’s just got a bunch of pent up energy. He drank a lot of caffeine this morning. And I mean A LOT. Isn’t that right, Liam?” Harry says with fake innocence. 

"Yea just a lot of caffeine. Sorry ladies,” Liam practically hisses and flashes the ladies doing his hair his most genuine smile. A few minutes go by and a man with a headset and clipboard comes to tell them they are on in five. The ladies give the all the boys a final touch up and shoo them off. 

They all wait patiently and when the interviewer calls their names they walk out and take a seat on the couch. The interview goes by rather quickly with no incidents. Liam however fidgets throughout all of it. 

As soon as the interview is over Liam rushes to the car. His pants are so very tight from the boner he has had all morning. Because the windows were tinted and no one else was in the car yet Liam begins palming himself through his jeans. 

Liam lets out a small moan at the slight touch he gives himself and is soon letting out louder more frequent moans. The vibrations in his ass combined with the delicious friction has Liam coming undone very quickly. He knows Zayn will be angry but he just so close… The vibrations suddenly turn off and Liam opens his eyes to find a very angry Zayn glaring at him.

“You little slut. I told you not to touch yourself but you just couldn’t fucking wait. I was coming to reward you for taking your punishment so well but you obviously don’t deserve it do you, slut?” 

“No” Liam whimpers. Zayn sits down next to Liam as the others get in the car. 

“Oh that was just too good!” Harry exclaims.

“Definitely better than last time!” Louis agrees. They continue laughing but Liam and Zayn stay quiet as Paul gets it or he drivers seat. 

"Okay boys your next interview isn’t for a few hours. What do you wanna do?” Paul asks

“Nandos!!” Niall exclaims.

“Ni, its like 11 AM,” Liam mentions.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not hungry. Plus you’re not really in a position to talk are you?” He says taking the remote out of his pocket and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Give it here,” Zayn says reaching oh his arm.

“Aww really?” Niall says using his puppy dog face.

“I said you could keep it for the interview and now its over so, yea.”

“Fine,” Niall replies with a disgruntled look as he puts it in Zayn palm. Zayn quickly returns it to his pocket.

When he was planning the day out he hadn’t realized how turned on he would get from watching his boyfriend react to the plug inside of him.

“Actually Paul could you drop Liam and I off at home. I don’t think Li is feeling to well,” Zayn explains.

The boys let out snickers as Paul starts heading towards their apartment complex. The drive seems to drag on forever for Zayn and Liam. When they did arrive both boys hopped out of the car as fast as they could followed by wolf whistles and a “Go get ‘em tiger”

One of the perks of living in the penthouse apartment is the power to send the elevator straight up to the apartment. A setting that both boys are grateful for especially on days like today when they just couldn’t wait to jump each others bones.

The door opens and they both rush in. Zayn inserts their key and presses the door close button repeatedly. The second the door closes he pushes Liam against it and slams their lips together. 

Liam let out a groan as Zayn’s tongue enters his mouth and his hips buck into Zayn’s unconsciously. Zayn moves his hands to Liam’s hips and pushes them against the door.

“Patience” he whispers into Liam’s ear.

Liam shivers slightly at this and licks his lips. The bell dings signaling the arrival their floor. Zayn pulls Liam away from the door bringing their bodies together.

“I want you to be naked by the time I get to the room,” Zayn whispers sternly in his boyfriends ear “Oh and don’t forget the handcuffs.”

Liam shivers again and quickly makes his way out of the elevator. Even though Zayn was incredibly turned on and sporting probably the most painful erection he has had in his life, he wants Liam to suffer a little bit longer. So he turns the plug to its highest setting and forcs himself to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water.  
What little self control he had remaining, leaves him as soon as he finishes his glass of water. He can hear Liam moaning as he makes his way to the bedroom.

The sight Zayn sees as he walks into the room causes his already painful erection to become even more painful.

Liam had followed Zayns instructions and was naked. He had also managed to handcuff himself to the headboard, hands above his head. His eyes are closed and he has a look of frustration. He's writhing on the bed, his legs kicking slightly, and letting out the most beautiful and obscene noises Zayn has ever heard.

“Someone’s an eager little slut, aren’t they?” Zayn muses.

Liam’s eyes fly open when he hears Zayn’s words, the usually large brown irises mere slivers.

“Only for you,” Liam gasps. At this Zayn lets out a groan and makes his way to the bed. He sits down next to Liam.

“You look so pretty like this, all tied up for me” Zayn says as he pinches one of Liam’s nipples.

“Will you please just fuck me already?” Liam begs.

“My, my you are an eager slut, a little chatty though. Now isn’t the time to use your words. ‘Kay?” Liam nods. “That’s a good boy” Zayn says as he stands and strips to his boxers. 

“Lets get started shall we?”

Zayn gets back on the bed straddling his boyfriend and brings their mouths together in a heated kiss, their tongues dancing and the handcuffs rattling against the headboard. Zayn breaks the kiss and starts sucking a mark on Liams neck. He starts making his way down Liam’s chest sucking marks on nearly every inch. Liam is a mess, he’s already starting to sweat and is wriggling even more, occasionally bucking his hips in hopes of getting the friction he so desperately needs. Once Zayn decides that he has marked enough of Liam’s chest he bring his attention to his boyfriend’s achingly hard member. He wraps his hand around the base and starts pumping it up and down making Liam moan in the most delicious way.

“Is this what you want? My desperate whore, or do you want more?” Zayn asks mockingly with a smirk. Liam groans and nods his head frantically. “I’ll take that as more.”  
Liam nods frantically again.

Zayn gives kitten licks to the tip then lowers his mouth onto Liam’s cock. He begins bobbing his head up at down pumping his hand on the part he can’t fit in. Liam bucks his hips into Zayns mouth and the latter pulls off.

“Now you have to stay still okay? Be a good boy”

Liam lets out a small whimper and nods once more. Zayn resumes his ministrations on Liam cock. He licks up the underside and then reattaches his mouth. He begins bobbing his head up and down once more, swirling his tongue occasionally. He looks up at Liam who looks back with hooded eyes. Zayn takes Liam all the way into his mouth. He reaches down to the still vibrating plug and starts moving it slowly in and out. Liam lets out moans that a pornstar couldn’t match. Zayn pulls off of Liam’s dick and he shoves the butt plug right into Liam’s prostate. 

Liam comes with a scream as ribbon after ribbon of his seed land on his and Zayn’s chest. Liam comes down from his high panting.

“Wow just wow, Z” he gasps.

“No talking yet, Li. When will you learn to keep your mouth shut?” Zayn says with a smile. “Well, if you can’t keep it shut I just might have to fill it with something.” Liam lets out a moan as Zayn finally removes his boxers and straddles his chest. 

“Open” Zayn commands.

Liam licks his lips and complies. Zayn pushes his hardened member all the way into Liam’s mouth gently and keeps it there for a few seconds then pulls back. 

“Ready?” Zayns asks not wanting to hurt his boyfriend too much.

Liam nods as best he can with Zayn’s cock in his mouth. Zayn starts by bucking his hips slowly. But this obviously isn’t enough for Liam as he starts writhing and moaning incessantly. So Zayn goes faster, slamming into his boyfriends mouth repeatedly.

“You are such a cockslut. Look at how much you love this. You just love it when I fuck your face, don’t you? You look so desperate for it.” Liam groans in agreement and starts humming around Zayn’s cock. Zayn loses it and pulls his dick out of Liam’s mouth. His cum covers Liam’s lips and cheeks and some even gets in his hair. Liam licks his lips and tries to get as much as he can with his tongue. Zayn lets out a groan at the sight.

“You are so fucking sexy,” he whispers “Let me help.”

Zayn takes his fingers and scoops some of his come off of Liam’s face and feeds it to him. He does this til Liam’s face is perfectly clean.

“Can you please fuck me now?” Liam whines.

Zayn gets off of Liam chest and slots himself between his legs. He takes a hold of the butt plug and moves it in and out ever so slightly.

“Course,” Zayn replies “But you have to beg for it, you cockslut.”

“Please fuck me Zayn. I need your cock so bad. I need to feel you I want you to fill me up not that stupid plug. I wanna feel you come inside of me. Please please fuck me. Fuck me so I can’t sit for a week. Fuck, your cockslut.”

Zayn groans, because Liam is so god damn sexy, pulls out the plug and slams his cock into Liam’s ass. 

“Oh YES!” Liam cries out.

Zayn pounds into his boyfriend’s hole relentlessly and Liam lets out moans so loud the whole building could probably hear him.

“Yea that’s right let the whole world know how much of a cock slut for me you are.” Zayn grunts out.

“Oh. God.. ZAYN! Do that again!” Liam screams as Zayn hits his prostate. Zayn obliges him and hits the bundle of nerves with every thrust. “I’m gonna…” Liam starts but Zayn slows  
down to an excruciatingly slow pace. Liam lets out a frustrated groan. 

“Not until I say so” Zayn says. He picks up speed but not as fast as before and avoids Liam’s bundle of nerves. Liam is a writhing panting mess once more. 

"Will you at least touch me?” He pleads.

“No, you’re coming untouched” Zayn replies. 

Zayn continues at this same pace for a couple minutes unitl he no longer has the self control to continue. So, he starts slamming into Liam at a blinding pace, with even more fervor and determination than before. He hits Liam’s bundle or nerves every time he slams in causing Liam to scream out. Zayn’s thrusts become sloppy and erratic signaling his nearing climax.

"Zayn…" Liam warns.

"Come for me," Zayn whispers.

Liam lets out one last scream, his hole clenching around Zayn’s cock, as he comes, spurting his seed over their chests once again. Liam’s clenching sends Zayn over the edge and he fills his boyfriends ass. 

They spend a couple minutes coming down from their highs. Eventually Zayn pulls out of Liam, who winces at the loss.

“You okay?” Zayn asks

“Better than okay. That was amazing. Maybe you should expect blowjobs everyday.” Liam says with a wide smile.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Zayn says “I’m gonna go get a washcloth” he kisses Liam then goes to the bathroom and comes back with a washcloth to clean Liam’s belly. Once he’s done  
he throws the washcloth on the floor and snuggles into Liam’s chest. 

“Um aren’t you forgetting something?” Liam says rattling the handcuffs.

“Oh right” Zayn reaches into the bedside drawer pulls out the key and unlocks the cuffs. Liam stretches his shoulders and rubs his wrists. 

“C’mere” Liam says with a sleepy look on his face and wraps his arms around Zayn pulling him so his head rests against his collarbone. Zayn lets out a yawn. 

” ‘m tired” he mumbles

“You’re tired? Were you wearing a vibrating butt plug all day? No that was me.”

“Details, details.”

“Don’t fall asleep on me now its the middle of the day and we have another interview”

“Screw the interview I’m staying right here with my boyfriend.” Zayn huffs into Liam’s chest as he wraps his arms around Liam’s torso and putting his leg over Liam’s.

“Okay, Z no need for a tantrum. We can just skip the interview.” Liam’s says carding his fingers through Zayns hair.

“Good.”

“Hmm”

“Love you Li”

“Love you too, Z” Liam replies, kissing the top of his boyfriends head.

“We gotta do this more. I always forget how mind blowing the sex is.”

"You get to wear the plug next time.”

Zayn chuckles into Liam’s chest, “Should’ve seen that coming from a mile away.”

"Yea, karma can be a bitch." Liam replies with a goofy smile.

At that moment Zayn’s phone goes off, he grumbles and relcutantly gets up. He retrieves his phone from his pants on the floor and answers.

"Hello?" he says.

"Have you quite finished?" Louis asks on the other line.

"Yea… for now" Zayn says getting back on the bed.

"Lucky for you the last interview got cancelled, so we have the rest of the day free,"

"That’s great! Thanks for telling us"

"Yea. Well, I’ll let you two lovebirds get back to whatever it is you’re doing."

Zayn smirks, “Yea, thanks for calling.” he hangs up and curls back into Liam’s chest.

"Lou says the interview was cancelled and we have the rest of the days to ourselves." Zayn says with a smile.

"Fantastic!" Liam answers enthusiastically. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to cuddle some more," Zayn says returns his head to Liam’s chest. 

"I’m okay with that." Liam says kissing the top of Zayn’s head. 

Zayn hums happily and starts drifting off to sleep with Liam running his fingers through his hair. Liam’s soft voice rings out right before sleep pulls him under.

"Are you as ready for another round as I am?"

Zayn groans at this and kisses Liam fiercely.


End file.
